Methods for decontamination of chemical warfare agents, which include a variety of organophosphorus and organosulfur compounds, are known in the art. However, these known methods use compositions which have certain undesirable properties, including corrosiveness, flammability and toxicity. For example, hypochlorite formulations are very corrosive and toxic. Additionally, many decontaminants degrade upon exposure to water and carbon dioxide, requiring that these solutions be prepared and used the same day they are needed. Further, application of the hypochlorite decontaminant often requires substantial scrubbing for removal and destruction of the chemical warfare agent, a procedure which limits its use.
One decontaminant, Decontamination Solution 2 (DS2), is useful against a variety of agents and contains 70% diethylenetriamine, 28% ethylene glycol monomethyl ether and 2% sodium hydroxide. However, DS2 will spontaneously ignite upon contact with hypochlorites and hypochlorite-based decontaminants. Further, DS2 may cause corrosion to aluminum, cadmium, tin, and zinc after prolonged contact, and softens and removes paint.
A need exists for a chemical warfare agent decontamination solution which is noncorrosive, nontoxic, nonflammable, and environmentally safe.